Help!
by cartoonluver329
Summary: Mal has taken over Mike's body and mind. but with help from friends, will he vanquish him again?
1. You're Back!

**I know that Duncan is gone thanks to tonight's episode, but I wrote this before that happened. So I will go along the show and I'm sure it will flow. :)**

* * *

Mal took me over once again. He is controlling everything, so I sit and cry wanting to be let out again.

"Mike, mate hush up!" an Australian accent whispered through my subconscious.

"Ya we've got idea!" then a Russian one.

"Yo mike! Stop yo crying and man-up!" a jersey one.

"Ya you salami-head! Back in my day men never cried!" and an old man.

"Manitoba! Svetlana! Vito! Chester!" Mike asked.

"Right here mate." The Australian voice said again.

There stood Mike's personalities, a little black and blue but fine.

"Guys! You're alive!" Mike cried.

"No duh you idiot, Mal is after you not us. Now will you shut up, you don't want Mal to wake up do you!" Vito scolded.

"Wha!?" Mike asked again.

Svetlana pushed her way out of the group of guys. She sat next to Mike and pulled him close, rubbing his back and calming him down. Just like she always does when he is sick or hurt. "Mike, whenever you sleep we come willingly without permission. That's how you got this." She said as she pulled up his shirt and pulled down his pants slightly to reveal a small yet recognizable scar on his hip. "I tried to do aerial triple split. Not easy." She giggled. **[1] **

"So you're saying we can get out of here and get some help!" Mike exclaimed.

"Yah man!" Vito fist pumped.

"Okay where do we go?" Mike asked.

"First we need to get unchained for night." Svetlana told him.

"How are you going to do-"before Mike could finish, Svetlana closed her eyes and the chain popped off Mike's leg.

"Mal took over your control for yourself, not ours." Svetlana told him. "Okay now we are able to just talk and whoever is near your body can hear you."

"Duncan, Duncan, Duncan!" Mike screamed to himself. **[2]**

* * *

**[1]- **I just feel like Svetlana is the mother figure kinda. Like since she is the only girl and all. She will have a big part in this story.

**[2]-** Duncan was voted off but this will play into the story, I promise


	2. Find Cameron!

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for not updating this story sooner. I write the first chapter and say I will update this a lot! And next thing ya know I am writing oneshots! Hehe. But here it is Help! Chapter 2! Hope you Like it.**

* * *

**Duncan POV**

"Duncan! Duncan! Duncan!" a voice screamed.

"Who the hell is calling my name?" I groggily said, only to see M.P.D boy calling me. "What the hell?" I said out loud.

**Mikes POV**

After calling Duncan's name out for a while, I believed he was awake so I began to say other things.

**Duncan's POV**

"Okay Duncan! I think I got you attention, so here goes. I'll repeat myself a couple of times so that you can hear it all! Listen, I'm not Mike! Well I am, but I'm trapped in my mind by one of my personalities! He is very dangerous and I need you to tell Cameron! He can help! The personality is called Mal and I need to defeat him!" Mike's body said to me.

Mal! Holy shit this guy was in juvi with me! Oh god. "I hope you heard that cause Mal is about to wake up and take control again! Hurry!" Mike said.

He started to stir and I ran back to my bed and pretended to be asleep. Mal got up and walked out the door towards the woods. I quickly ran downstairs to Cameron and Zoey chatting.

Zoey and Cameron's eyes widened at the sight of me and I looked in the mirror across the room. My whole body was covered n sweat and I was breathless. My hair was a total mess and I didn't have my piercing in since I don't sleep in them. I ignored my horrid appearance and ran to the others.

"Mike…trapped…Mal…back…..juvi!" I gasped.

"What!" Zoey yelled, "All I heard was that Mike was trapped!" I quickly covered her mouth when I saw Mal look over. "Shhhhhhhhhh!" I whispered.

"Wait a minute, who is Mal?" Cameron whispered.

I sighed and told them everything. "Listen, when I was younger and in juvi, there was this boy and he was the top dog. His name was Mal and he looked like this." Duncan explained and drew a little stick figure in a napkin with a spiky flap of hair covering one eye.

"Oh, he looks evil!" Zoey said, "But what does this have to do with Mike?" she asked.

"I'm not there yet! Anyway Mal was this really scrawny, weak kid, but his looks were deceiving! He could mess you up big time! I swear it's like he could do anything. He could flip around like crazy, beat you up like nobody's business, and find anything! And I mean anything! **[1]** Mal was the real deal, but then he was dismissed since he did his time. Never saw the guy again; I tried looking him up but nothing." Duncan told them.

"Well this still doesn't have anything to do with Mike!" Zoey whispered. **[2]**

"Will ya shut up!? I'm almost there! Then I came to the island this year and met Mike, or really became teammates with him and had to share a room with him. He sounded familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I defiantly heard it before but his voice was a little higher. Then today I was sleeping when I heard Mike call my name over and over again. I wake up and he is like sleep talking or something." Duncan told them.

"Weird, usually when Mike is asleep his personalities come out without cues, not just himself talking. Are you sure it wasn't a personality?" Cameron pondered.

"Nah, there was no Russian accent, jersey annoying accent, Australian accent or old man noises. Just Mike speaking." Duncan answered.

"Fascinating!" Cameron grinned.

"Ya, then he actually started talking to me. Like telling me things like he was right in front of me. Telling me that Mal was back and that he trapped Mike in his subconscious. Then he said to get you since you would know what to do. I was like what the heck and then it clicked!" Duncan exclaimed. He then took the little Mal drawing and drew another one next to it but this one had Mike's regular hair. He then ripped Mike's hair off and did like a little pop up out of it, putting the flap above his head and in front of it. **[3]**

"Omg Mal is Mike!" Zoey screamed.

"Duh. That is what I have been saying for the last 15 minutes!" Duncan rolled his eyes. He turned to Cameron, "Well what do we do now?" he asked the brainiac

* * *

**[1] - **Hint. Hint. All the personalities except Chester. He wasn't that useful in juvi.

**[2] - **I LOVE Zoey but in this part i made her sound like a hopeless romantic whiney girl, sorry.

**[3] - **I know this sounds confusing but long story short. Duncan drew Mike and ripped his hair off and moved it to the front of his face so it looked like Mal.


End file.
